


I Lived.

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally



Series: Seasons Change [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: "I hope when you fall in love, it hurts so bad."Chat Noir suffers a fatal blow, and Marinette has to choose whether to sacrifice Tikki or let him go.





	1. He drowned.

“Chat?” she took a hesitant foot forward, sky blue eyes searching for the tell tale rise and fall of his chest. But it didn’t come. His form was still, almost relaxed.  
She felt her throat start to close up, and her eyes well with hot tears. “Tikki- Detransform me.” Her face felt warm and wet, and her knees buckled. A gentle hand pressed itself to his chest. No movement.  
The city bustled around them, lights from the Eiffel tower illuminating the pool of blood wetting her pink capri’s. Her hands cupped his face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. There was heat there. The last remaining moment of life in his eternal form.  
Cars, buses, people falling in love below them, living life. Yet everything in Marinette’s was ending in this moment. Falling, falling. She felt like screaming.  
“There… There has to be something…” Tikki landed next to her, avoiding the trail of blood. She wrinkled her nose at the scent.  
“Marinette…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Tikki placed a hand on her ankle.  
“There has to be!” The sudden incline of her voice startled the kwami, causing her to jump and breath became labored.  
“There is one, Marinette… But…” Tikki paused, her eyes searching Marinette’s and finding all the pain and sorrow within them. “We-” she gulped. “We would have to trade Ladybug’s life for his.” Tears left her again. “I- I won’t be able to come back for a couple hundred years.”  
“Tikki…”  
“Just make sure you’re positive this is what you’re going to do.”  
Marinette couldn’t breathe.  
Tikki, the beautiful rose and black kwami was willing to give her life for her partner.  
Her Chat.  
It was selfless.  
So beautifully sincere and kind.  
Tikki sensed Marinette’s hesitation. _“Let me tell you a story.”_ Marinette wiped a few tears away. _“There was once a beautiful girl._

 _“_ My darling, Tikaria.” her father brought his hands to her shoulders, admiring her reflection as much as she had been. “You look so much like your mother.” he chided, caressing the side of her smooth face. She gave him a small smile and looked back towards the mirror.

 

_She lived in a kingdom of many people, and was the daughter of a loved emperor. He respected and cherished his people._

“Princess Tikaria!” The crowd roared, drums booming through the city. The city was full of lights, full of love and laughter. “Emperor Kila!” She laughed, her voice like bells, and it stunned everyone who was near. They could have sworn that’s what angels sounded like.

 

_One day in the middle of a long summer, a man came through town._

 

“You are strange.” He was dressed in clothing from another world. Another time.  
“Strange isn’t always bad.” he brushed a few dark locks from his hypnotic eyes, and gave her a cheeky smile. “Is it, Princess?”  
“Guess not, “ she admitted thoughtfully, a smile playing at her lips. “It’s hot in the streets, join me in my palace?”  
“A cat like me should never go to a lady’s residence.”  
“Cats here are kept inside anyways.”

_He wrecked havoc._

“Plague! Stop!” The trees fell around them, charred and dead. Her dress swayed as she ran, ran towards the mass destruction the man she loved had caused. “Please, please. This is unnecessary!” His eyes flashed towards her, something primal in them.  
“Tikki…” his voice was strained, his hands clenching and unclenching as a power that was new, yet so old shuddered through them.  
She fell forward to try and touch him, but he pushed her away, hands caressing her forearm. A barrage of black dots followed it upwards, causing both her and him to freeze.  
Even though her face contorted in pain and her arm began to spark up dots of blood, she kissed him. And he reciprocated, eyes closing and letting the world fall around them.  
“Kitten?”  
“Little bug, I’m so sorry.”  
“Kitten, hold still. Just let me…” She molded their lips together again. “Let me love you.” And he did.

 

_Everything was perfect until… They took him from her chambers..._

“Father! You can’t do this!” She ran after him in nothing but her nightgown, face still flushed from the love making her and her lover performed before he was violently dragged away. Her father had learned of the dots on her arm.  
“He harmed you!” a bag was placed over his head as he struggled against them.  
“Tikki! Are you okay? Where are you!” She shot forward, running towards them, yet she was caught in the arms of one of the palace guards.  
“Let me go!” Plague let out a growl and a shock went through the crowd. “I need to get to the princess, I need to make sure she’s okay! Princess!”  
“Let him go!” Tikki grabbed her father’s arms, pulling at them hard enough to hurt. “If you take him away from me, I will take myself away from this world. Do you understand me?” Her father turned towards the guards, panic flashing in his eyes.  
“Take her to her room and make sure there is nothing she can hurt herself.” They grabbed her gently, yet their hold was tight. And as she was swept away to the palace, she saw them….

_Drowning him…._

 

His head went under, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe.

 

_Drowning him in the river.”_


	2. Did you run away? I don't need to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something old, yet something new.

“What happened to you?” Tikki’s eyes became distant. 

“Nothing more than what his fate bestowed.” Tikki gave Marinette a tap on the leg. “Transform. I’ll take over from there, Marinette.” 

“Tikki- S-Spots on.” A flash of gentle pink light enveloped Marinette, jarring her from her own chaotic mind. Ladybug. 

She was Ladybug. 

But she didn’t exactly feel heroic. 

She was just Marinette. The girl who couldn’t even protect her best friend. 

 

A voice surrounded them, and it took a moment for Marinette to realize that it was her own. But it wasn’t. It sounded old, and familiar. Like a mother singing to a child. Ladybug moved on impulse, placing her shaking hands on the black latex of his suit. His still chest was underneath the palms of her hands. 

Her right leg swings over his torso, the singing growing louder with each breath she intakes. “Plague.” it was different then the singing, and Marinette realized she couldn’t move her whole body. Tikki must really miss him. Her thoughts came upon Adrien, and how devastated she would be if she lost him as well as her Chaton. 

“Wake, my love. For I give you the life you had taken from you.” she began to lean down, plump lips meeting his cold ones. “Bring the boy with you. For he is given my life as well.” A tear rolled down Marinette’s cheek. 

“Tikki…” her own voice sounded foreign against her tongue. Ladybug froze, hands gripping at Chat’s chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Marinette. Take care of him.” Marinette was growing tired, as if she were laying in the most comfortable bed imaginable. And she closed her eyes. 

 

Chat Noir shot up, fresh blood coughed up into the palm of his hand. He stared at the figure on the ground next to him, watching as the girl he loved, his Ladybug turned into his shy classmate. He grasped her up, holding her close to him. 

A few tears escaped him as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Blood crusted the corner of her mouth, his hand moving to check the rise and fall of her chest. 

Something shiny on the ground caught his attention. 

A pair of earrings. 

Ladybug’s miraculous. 

Chat Noir couldn’t help but sob into the chest of his almost lover. 


End file.
